Talk:Breen/archive
Ok, i've been at this Breen page for a while now and i'm getting a little board with it. Hope you all like what i've got done, it certainly expands the little bit what was originally here, I still think the stuff on the Dominion War can be broken down into sections; what they were suppose to get out of the alliance, the raid on earth, the second battle of chin'toka, the battle of cardassia and the terms of surrender might be a good way to break it up. Also, if someone wants to try their hand at a section on their language it might look nice, I really couldn't think of anything to say about it. Signed, Tyrant : I'm not sure if all of this Dominion War stuff belongs here or if it would be more appropriate over at Breen Confederacy -- and leaving a less detailed note about the War on this page. --Gvsualan 05:49, 11 Jan 2005 (CET) "They breathe a fairly standard oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere at close to average pressure" Anyone know if there is a canon source for this? It was part of the original Breen article. Also, does anyone know if there are any direct references to the Breen language in season 7 of DS9? I assume the reason we couldn't understand what they were saying is because the Federation translator couldn't translate Breen, but I don't know if anything to this effect was ever said on screen. Signed, Tyrant : The breathing thing, I think is ad lib and should probably be removed. As far as thier language...I don't recall anything said about it, per say, however, I do recall that Damar couldn't understand them, but the Founder and Weyoun could. --Gvsualan 22:13, 12 Jan 2005 (CET) Ok, the breathing thing is gone, but if anyone knowns of a canon source for it please put it back. How about the Breen planet being the the Alpha Quadrant, do we have a source for this? Signed, Tyrant moved from "Breen planets" I'd like to reccmmend this information be merged with Breen, a list of three planets seems wholly unnecessary. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 01:08, 17 Apr 2005 (UTC) :Agreed and done (nevermind the fact that they are already mentioned in the Breen article). --Gvsualan 07:42, 17 Apr 2005 (UTC) Archived from Memory Alpha:Nominations for featured articles: * Breen: Worth to be a featured article thanks to numerous contributors. --BlueMars 15:09, Jan 13, 2005 (CET) **I'll second that, the Breen page is great. --Tyrant **It's not great, but its far more superior than it was before, considering how little information exists, but then again, its better than James T. Kirk, which somehow slipped through the cracks to become featured. --Gvsualan 18:58, 13 Jan 2005 (CET) ---- This nomination was never originally archived. So here it now rests. --Alan del Beccio 04:32, 30 January 2006 (UTC) Theory on why the Breen were convinced to join the Dominion In In Purgatory's Shadow/By Inferno's Light there is a Breen in the prison camp. Many in the prison camp were people who had been replaced by Changelings. That makes it possible that a Changeling was impersonating a high ranking Breen in the confederacy, and convinced them to join.--This user is not Jesus 02:12, 1 March 2006 (UTC) *That is so self evident that I want to pretend I put it together myself. Nice catch. Jaf 02:40, 1 March 2006 (UTC)Jaf